


A dangerous encounter

by Melosa



Series: Encounters [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien-centric, Angst, F/M, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Harassment, canon told me to go eat sand so here i am, lila's awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melosa/pseuds/Melosa
Summary: When it rains, it pours.Adrien learns at his expense that in fact, it gets worse before it gets better. Set after the events of "a fateful encounter".
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Encounters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315805
Comments: 28
Kudos: 533





	A dangerous encounter

**Author's Note:**

> encounters series:  
> s3 episodes Chat Blanc + Ladybug : VIBE CHECK

Marinette hadn’t been to school since the incident with Lila a few days ago, and Adrien was missing her dearly. Her presence had became of such importance to him, he couldn’t help but look forlornly at her vacant seat, something that had attired him the teasing of Nino. His last few days were majorly made of two parts : one daydreaming of holding Marinette in his arms once again (because she was just a great friend, he kept repeating to himself while Plagg laughed openly at him) and the other pushing Lila down the stairs. It wouldn’t be an huge loss. 

Somehow, Adrien’s ire at the liar had managed to reach a new peak, which was an achievement in itself. Alya, worried after the absence of Marinette who didn’t respond to her phone either, had came into class the next morning like a hurricane, claiming that Marinette had been assaulted in the street, but was too shaken to reveal the name of her aggressor. And Lila had actually jumped right on the occasion and, teary eyed, wept that she had been the one taking Marinette to safety after her assault, sheltering her, and had simply wanted to respect her privacy. Much to Adrien’s horror, the whole class believed her once again and immediately went to comfort and reassure her that she had acted well. 

The young Agreste had frozen on the spot, feeling Plagg vibrate with anger in his pocket and his blood boiling, had managed to excuse himself from the class. Miss Bustier had allowed him, and he had the time to nice her tight lip and rigid posture. He had learnt later that she had received a call from Marinette’s parents, and wasn’t believing Lila either but much like him, her hands were tied. Adrien had gone home this evening very upset, and ranted longly to his father, who for once listened.

After that, school without Marinette became nearly unbearable, Lila being hailed like a hero by everyone save a few (like Chloé, who was wonderfully suspicious) and Adrien’s resolve to not act while Marinette was still recovering was slowly crumbling. He had visited her and explained Lila’s new status of savior in the school, and how she had looked to the ground in defeat had shaken him more than anything else. The usual Marinette would have been rightfully angered, and this depressed version of herself was painful to see. Adrien just held her hand quietly, assuring her in a whisper he would be here for her, and would stand beside her when and if she decided to take action against Lila. 

Her physical injuries had started to heal, the bruises on her arms fading slowly, and her eye was getting better, but her psyche… she felt defeated and guilty to not have defend herself, she had confided in him in a sob. Adrien felt rather helpless, and as much as he wanted to scoop her in a hug again, he was afraid to cross boundaries. 

He had told Sabine how useless he felt one evening, when Marinette was out of earshot, and the petite woman had enveloped him into a hug and thanked him for being for her daughter when she needed a friend most, and that he was more important than he thought he was. Adrien had teared up a little at that. 

For now, Marinette had decided to not take action against Lila yet, as she lacked proof that Rossi did indeed assault her. Though Gabriel had advised Sabine and Tom to document and photograph Marinette injuries, and to take account of Adrien testimony if they ever decided to take it in front of the school principal. As the incident had happened out of the school boundaries, Miss Bustier had told them there was only so much they could do, but this hadn’t deterred the Dupain-Chengs either. Lila was a real threat to their daughter. 

So they were documenting every incriminating text that Lila had sent to Marinette (Adrien’s blood pressure never had been so high), but the more they waited, the more Lila was getting sure that Adrien and Marinette didn’t reveal her involvement. She was getting bolder with her lies and threats to Marinette, manipulating her way into the class, and Adrien felt closer to snapping with every passing day. Plagg had to constantly remind him that such negative emotions made him an easy target for an akuma, but so far there was no sight of cursed butterflies. In fact, Hawkmoth was being oddly silent, but Adrien was glad for the break. He had other priorities, even if that meant seeing less of Ladybug, and with a pang of guilt he realized he was barely thinking about her these past days. 

It was during a cold late november afternoon that Lila took further action. Adrien was just getting in his car, done with the day’s lessons, when Lila squeezed right past his bodyguard, pretexting help with homework. Adrien cursed his bad luck and the girl on seven generations, as she latched on to his arm and dug her fingernails into his biceps. Firmly, he pushed her away, fumbling with his seatbelt. Simon, his bodyguard, hadn’t been familiarized yet with the full danger she represented, and he couldn’t act out in front of him in a moving car. He shuddered when she started to stroke his knee. 

“We need to talk,” she whispered, her voice dripping with honey. 

Adrien refused to meet her eye and stared out of the window. 

“Please, Adrien. You know we’re friends.”

He turned, in shock, to face Lila. Such a declaration, coming from her, rendered him horrorstuck and he could only gape in outrage as she smiled coyly. 

Adrien inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, doing his best to convince himself that strangling his classmate in front of his bodyguard would probably look bad. His fists curled up in tight, quiet fury. Positive thinking, he needed positivity. Kittens. Soaring away on Paris’s rooftops. Ladybug’s laugh. Kittens playing with puppies. Marinette’s smile. 

“Oh, I am so glad that you can help me with this physics test ! I was so afraid to fall behind because I was busy participating in a saving the coral reef operation,” Lila said loudly when she saw he was giving her the silent treatment, and probably to look good in front of his driver. Adrien gave her his best brain-dead stare and lit up his phone to watch an actual video of cute cats since Lila was dedicating her breath on ruining his sanity. He did not care if he looked rude at the moment ; anything was good to tune her out.

Maybe if he ignored her, she would just go away.

Alas. There is no such thing as luck for black cat miraculous holders, because she continued to sprout lie after lie while he gave her the occasional unconcerned hum or “sure, Lila.”, noticing in a corner of his mind that she grew angrier by the second. Good. 

He almost wished that she’d get akumatized, because then that would give him a valid reason to beat her up. Or that he’d get akumatized himself. Whichever would come first, at this point, anything was good to make her shut up.

Sadly, while he was debating with himself if it was worth it to have his miraculous corrupted she had recovered from his indifference pretty quickly and adopted the sweetest of smiles. 

“I am sad to see Marinette isn’t back yet. What a shame.” 

Adrien eyes widened and he forced himself to breath. Kittens. Kittens. Kittens. 

Would his father help hide a body ? If there was someone who could get away with it, it was Gabriel Agreste. 

Suddenly, Adrien felt like he had an epiphany. His father would be at home ! He would never allow Lila to step foot into the mansion, Adrien cheered internally, rejoicing at the mere thought of his dad putting Lila back in her place.

“We should be doing something for Marinette, I asked the rest of the class and they were very enthusiast. Oh, but it’s too bad that your father is attending the rehearsal of his upcoming show, I know Mari is a such big fan of him, we could maybe have gotten something from him,” said Lila, her eyes fasly widening in concern as Adrien froze and lost at least 2 year of his life expectancy as he remembered that indeed, today his father had a big, important rehearsal. Outside of the house.

He had told him this morning, and at lunch he had seen pictures of his father entering the premises earlier plastered all over his social media. Gabriel Agreste was known for being a reclusive widower, and every one of his social apparitions was followed and documented. 

No such thing as luck for black cats. The day his father deign finally go outside the damned house, it had to be the one day he needed him there. Adrien hesitated between jumping out of the moving car or just curl up and sob. 

Now, Adrien was no coward. An idiot ? Certainly, he had been one. But not anymore. He had faced akumas. Thinking under pressure was something he was doing on the regular. He was aware that he was cornered and forced to surrender as Lila’s smile widened as she caught his strained expression. The gates opened, letting the car enter. It was too late for backing out now. Adrien couldn’t help but feel afraid, as he had witnessed how Lila had cleverly made her nest, and how ruthless she had been when someone had dared stand up to her. She had invaded his personal space multiple times, and the plotting, hungry light in her eyes hadn’t gone past him. She was as dangerous as an akuma, and he was alone. He had to think of something, and quick. 

So he gave Lila his best smile as they got out of the car, and without looking at his phone he typed a text to two of his contacts, trusting in his trembling fingers to remember which letters he was using, and frankly not caring about any typos. 

Hopefully they would get his message, and react. He did not took the time to wait for a reply and locked his phone. 

Later that night, Adrien thanked that he did that fast enough for it to not look suspicious, because upon entering his room Lila immediately snatched his phone and put it away from him. 

Despite his growing nerves, Adrien managed to raise an eyebrow at her. 

“What are you, my mom ?”

Lila chuckled, making herself comfortable. 

“Oh, like your father would even respond to you. Still, better safe than sorry !” she claimed joyously. 

Adrien ignored the pang of hurt resonating in his chest. How could he ever dare to tell Marinette that she wasn’t hurting anyone, he felt like a complete buffon. 

“Now, now let’s not waste any time, my dear Adrien. I’ll go straight to the point. If you know what’s good for Marinette, you will stay away from her from now on.”

He crossed his arms, his own nails digging in his biceps.

“Why would I ever do that,” he growled, using every ounce of self restraint in him to stay polite. 

“Oh you know, since poor, poor little Mari could very well find herself guilty of stealing tests. Pushing me down the stairs. Insulting her classmates behind their back. Bullying them. That is, if she ever comes back to school ! Trauma is such a strong sentiment, after all.”

“You wouldn’t-”

“I totally would, Adrien. Do not underestimate me.”

Her playful, laughing tone had turned darker for a split second. Then, the smile was back on, with the show. 

“You will go out with me. Obey me. Heh, if you are well behaved, I bet I could even get a word to your father. Make your life easier. I can be very lovely if I want.”

Well clearly she didn’t knew Gabriel Agreste. Adrien didn’t knew that much about him either but he was sure that if he started to date Lila, his father would probably disinherit him on the spot. Adrien wouldn't blame him.

She was advancing now. He took a step back involuntarily. 

“That’s really a shame, you know, that you aren’t as… malleable as our others sweet, stupid classmates. It would be so much more easier for you.”

“You disgust me,” he spat with all the disdain he could muster “you’re pathetic and miserable. And truly, you're more alone than I could ever be.”

“Be careful about what you’re going to do next. You know how easily I could turn everyone against you. Just like I did with Marinette.”

She was closing in on him, stroking his chest and he wanted to throw up. His heart was racing, but not in the good way when he was seeing Ladybug. He was getting really scared.

“If you shout for your bodyguard, I’ll pretend that you were assaulting me.” she whispered, close, dangerously too close and his whole skin seemed to crawl away at her touch. He wanted to yell, but he was frozen in place, as if spectator of the whole thing. 

Two things happened at once. Her lips met his as she hold his head in place, as he was backed against the wall, her hands all over him. The door slammed open. Adrien had never been so grateful that someone entered without knocking.

Gabriel Agreste stood, and Adrien had never seen his father so furious. Lila jumped away from him, and for the first time a spark of fear crossed her face. 

“Get away from my son,” snarled Gabriel as he marched towards them, his voice dangerously low and cold.

Lila however recovered quickly, to her credit. 

“Monsieur Agreste,” she tried to pacify him, her hands up in the air, “I’m sorry you surprised Adrien and I like this, I am sure he meant to tell you sooner, but I am Lila Rossi, his girlfriend-”

Gabriel towered over her now, and a part of Adrien almost pitied Lila. Almost. 

“Away. I won’t repeat myself.”

Lila gulped audibly and scrambled towards the door, only to stop in front of Nathalie. The usually composed assistant looked murderous. Adrien watched numbly as his father placed himself in front of him, and it took him a moment to register that everything in Gabriel’s behavior screamed protection. It was so unusual, so surreal that Adrien could have laughed. 

“Now, miss Rossi. I am going to make myself clear. You’ve threatened my son, and sexually harassed him. You’ve trespassed this propriety. I will make sure that my lawyers will tear you apart, and no diplomatic immunity will aid you.” Gabriel was so angry, that from his point Adrien could see him trembling with fury, betraying his icy tone. Lila looked near to tears, and he didn’t knew if it was because she was trying to invent another lie or if his father’s threat was finally getting to her. 

“He- I didn’t- He tried to-” Lila was shrinking and shrinking under the fashion designer’s glare.

“Get out.”

“I-”

“Out. NOW !” 

Adrien had never hear his father yell like this before. Gabriel had always a too calm, too cold of an anger. Losing control of his emotions never happened. 

Lila bolted from the bedroom, so fast it would probably have been the best start in the olympic games, and ran away like she had the devil at her heels. Which in a sense, was exactly what was happening, because Nathalie was following her out.

Gabriel exhaled sharply and turned so fast to face him, that Adrien honestly whimpered. Fury changed to concern and carefully, his father lowered to his level and approached cautiously. 

“Adrien ? Can you talk to me ?”

“I’m fin, I’m fine” Adrien squeaked, his heart beating too painfully in his chest. 

“Breath, son. Breath.”

I am, he wanted to answer, until he realized that he couldn’t because he was hyperventilating. He gripped his own chest in an effort to make his hands stop trembling. Father wouldn’t be happy if he lost control now. 

He couldn’t.

He was Chat Noir. 

He could do this. 

Gentle hands steadied him, and carefully Gabriel took him in his arms.

Adrien doubled over as the worst anxiety attack he ever had took over him and he let out an anguished wail.

He cried and cried until he couldn’t, and slowly his body calmed down. A voice spoke against his ear, telling him to inhale and exhale and shakily, he complied. He registered several things. First, Gabriel had sunk with him to the ground, and was holding him close, and Adrien was clutching to him like his life depended on it. A hand was rubbing slow, soothing circles on his shoulder. It belonged to Nathalie, who had come back and crouched next to them. 

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, helping him to breath and focus, drying his tears when they rolled over his cheeks again, speaking softly to him when he whined. They were here, and that was what mattered.

The rest of the evening passed like a blur. Adrien felt too exhausted to even speak nor eat, and wordlessly his father helped him to his bed and tucked him in. Gabriel stayed for a while with him, holding his hand. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears, until the moment passed and Gabriel sighed, squeezed his hand one last time and left. 

The moment the door closed, Plagg gets out of his hiding spot and nuzzles in Adrien’s hair, purring. They breathed carefully, listening to Gabriel and Nathalie speak quietly outside his door. Before they fade, he heard the words “restraining order” and he only capable of feeling relief that they’re taking this seriously. Relief that they came over soon as they got his text. 

Plagg didn’t uttered a word about what happened, not yet, and for that he was grateful. Instead, the kwami distracted him with jokes and stories until he fell asleep. 

Two days later, his father, Nathalie and him go to Marinette’s place. They sat with her family, and together start to fill out the details of a lawsuit against Lila Rossi. 

Between tea and pastries, Adrien and Marinette begin to heal. 

**Author's Note:**

> This went in the total opposite direction that I wanted it to be ! 
> 
> Ok, finally, several months and one season of ML later i am back with part 4 of encounters. I don't like very much how I ended it but I hope that it will please some of you ? Im. honestly very anxious. I also don't know how to tag it so tell me if there is anything I should add. As always, english isn't my first language and I apologize for the many grammatical errors.
> 
> Canon Gabriel can go die and there's no way redemption for him, however I will still be writing him as a decent father in my works. It be like that. 
> 
> And YES I have ideas for part 5 so don't worry. Lila's gonna get that sweet retribution.


End file.
